megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Mega Man Legends walkthrough
Walkthrough of Mega Man Legends. PlayStation Controls Field *R2: Lock on when active *X: Jump/Confirm *O: Jet Skates *Square: Buster Gun *Start: Enter/Exit Menu *Triangle: Cancel/Speed up message *Select: Show Map/Zoom in *D-Pad: Move Menu (Press Start) *X: Enter Sub-Menu/Confirm *Triangle: Exit/Cancel *D-Pad: Move *Select: Select to resume/restart game (allows difficulty change) PC Controls *PgUp/5 (Numpad): Lock on *V/1: Examine, open doors, talk, hold down to activate Jet Skates (if equipped) *X/0: Jump, confirm *C/2: Buster Gun *Z/3: Cancel, Special Weapon, speed up message *Enter/8: Menu *R-Shift/9: View map *Delete/6: L-Rotation *PgDn/7: R-Rotation *Esc: Cancel *F9: Return to title screen (quits the game when on the title screen) FAQ Prologue You start out in a tower in the middle of an ocean. Ahead of you are three bots. 3 shots should beat them. Turn right and then left. Defeat the bots and go back to the intersection and go left then right. Hit the button, defeat the bots and go to the intersection. Go through the door and defeat the 3 bots. Go through the door. Jump up on the platform and through the corridor till Roll stops you. Turn right and take the next right. You'll see a cube. Destroy it and collect the cash and energy cubes. Go out and straight. Pass the force field and go straight. Kill the spider and go into the room. Kick both towers and go into this room. Open both chests (Power Raiser; 560 Z) and go to where the first field was and enter the door. *Boss: Hanmuru Doll *Strategy: Circle around it and fire. *Location: First Dungeon Part 1 - Downtown View the cutscene. Head towards the 'To Town' sign. A police car will pass by. Talk to the professor and head towards Apple Market. Open both trashcans (50 and 10 Z), the box near the Electronics store (Broken Cleaner), and the box beside the junk shop (100 Z) and go in to the shop. Talk to the woman and go into the building beside the wall you saw earlier (Portal One). Go inside. First, kill the two bots on the ledge. Go straight. Kill the bot and check the hole (2,600 Z) and turn right. Kill the bot and go down the hill. Turn right and kill the worms. Turn left through the door. Pass between the spike-head enemies. Go back between them again and shoot them. Go into the tunnel. DO NOT shoot the sitting enemy! This will drastically reduce the money gained from the one standing!! After killing the one standing one, you can kill the sitting one. Open the chest in the room to the left (Rapid Fire). Go back to the man and talk to him. Leave. Go back to the Junk Store and talk to the woman. She'll give you the Mine Parts Kit. Go to Roll. She'll explain the future uses of the van. Go out and a cop will give your Citizen's Card. Go to City Hall, which north of Downtown. But first, go on the eastern side of Downtown. There are two cans. Open them. (Broken Vacuum and 10 Z). Talk to a cop in front of the city hall. You'll then be talking to Professor Barrel and Amelia. Leave and you'll see Tron being chased by a dog. Go Downtown and talk to Tron and then the dog. Go to the van and talk to Roll. She'll run for city hall. Before you leave, get some life gauge, Power Raiser Alpha, and all spare cash should go to the Energy Canteen+Extra Packs. Then talk to Data. Ask about the Junk Shop. He'll give you a Shield Repair. Now go Downtown. *Boss: 3 Blumebears and 2 Draches *Recommended Buster: Power Raiser (regular and Alpha) *Strategy: **Yellow Blumebear: At the very start, get right in front it and use all your mines to defeat it. With luck, you may obtain the key before it starts moving. **Red: Chase and dodge... **Blue: Chase and dodge... *Location: Downtown Tron comes and attacks. *Boss: Ferdinand *RB: Same as before. *Strategy: Attack the legs, specially the right one. When the LEGS shoot fire, you have maybe 4 seconds worth of mines available. *Location: Downtown Part 2 - City Hall Tron leaves. Talk to Data. Replenish you health/ammo/shield. Ask him... the top option. Say no. He'll give you the Range Booster Alpha. Say yes to his second question. Go to City Hall. *Boss: Möbelwagens and Hornisses. *RB: Power Raiser Alpha and Range Booster Alpha *Strategy: Destroy the Hornisses THEN the Möbelwagens. *Location: City Hall Now the baby comes. You know, he's always going 'Babu'? It's true!!! *Boss: Bon Bonne *RB: Same as before. *Strategy: **Missile attack: Wait 2 seconds then run forward. **Party Blower(?!?): Move a little to the left. **Slap: Run back. Just avoid that and shoot. *Location: City Hall Part 3 He's picked up by a Drache. You and Roll see if Gramps is alright. Amelia gives you a Class B License. There's the Blumebear parts downtown. Now you can enter portal 2 (South of Fluuter) and 3 (Yass Plains, part two). Go north. In the Yass Plains, there's tanks and launchers.On top of a platform is a shop. In the box beside it is the Safety Helmet. In part two, there's Portal 3. Near it is a flower you can give to Roll. Just hit talk. There's a chest and hole containing a total of around 5,000 Z. There's also the cannon kit. Now, hit the Marlwolf!! *Boss: Marlwolf *RB: Buster Unit(Portal 2) and Power Raiser Alpha *Recommended Weapons: Machine or Powered Buster *Strategy: **Hit the treads! Then get on the back and kill him by using the special weapon when the door opens. *Location: Outside the Clozer Woods Sub-Gate. Part 4 - Lake Jyun Leave. At City Hall, you get the Class A License. Go into the van and invent the items you got. By the way, you can go to Uptown now to play games for cash or to get the Broken Propeller. Go to the Cardon Sub-Gate with a Buster Unit and Power Raiser Alpha and the Powered Buster. Defeat the tanks. Go in. You should know this: *Starters- Ledge in room after refractor; rusted chest; area after force field. *Items- Hole has about 2,700 Z; Old Doll in hole(room 2); Zenny in hole (room 1; about 400 Z); Grenade Kit in chest; Jump Springs in chest; Old Bone in wall. After you get out, go to the Portal #2. One room in there has the hoverboard. There's a total of about 19,000 zenny to be found, a Buster Unit, a Rapid Fire barrel, a Shiny object and a Pen Light. Those pillars in the Pen Light room can be destroyed with the Drill Arm later on. Now, in Portal #3, there's a Triple Access and about 1,800 zenny. Go to the port in Uptown. Talk to the guy with the eyepatch. Go to the room at his left. Talk to one of construction workers and call Roll. Go out on the boat. Make sure you have a maxed out Machine Buster(about 52,000 Z) and Laser and Range Booster Omega/Power Raiser Omega. Go out and destroy the robots. Eventually, you'll fight the Frog Bot. I'd recommend retreating when you're allowed to fill up the Ship's HP and your ammo. Go back out. *Boss: Balkon Gerät *RB: Laser + Range Booster Omega/ Power Raiser Omega *RW: Machine Buster *Strategy: Hit the cannons and the arms. When an object pops up where the cannons were, shoot it to decrease the HP. *Location: Lake Jyun. Go in the Sub-Gate. You need to know this: *Starters- Chests. Check everywhere. *Zenny- About 6,000 *Items of the Sub-Gate- Gatling Part, Ring for Roll, Joint Plug, Old Hoverjets. *Items of Portal 2- Rapid Striker After the refractor is yours, leave... for a boss. *Boss: Garudoriten *RB: Same as before *RW: Same as before *Strategy: Hit his head. *Location: Lake Jyun Sub-Gate before the refractor room. Part 5 Leave and go to the van. You now have the Flutter! YAY!!!!! Go talk to Gramps. Go to his room and open the chest(Bomb Schematic).Go to the Clozer Woods. NOTE: Don't use the grenades(you have to have the Grand Grenade!) in a normal battle. Use them in the 3 dog boss. You need to know this: *ID Cards- 1 in chest near door; 2 in generator room *Zenny-Not sure. Maybe 7,000? *Items of the Sub-Gate- Guidance Unit, Tele-lens, Sniper Scope, Antique Bell *Items of the Portals 2+3 link- Ancient Book. After you activate the generator, go to the spider room. At the false wall, throw one grenade. Jump up and ride the elevator down... to the guard dogs! *Boss: Karumuna Bash *RB: Same as before. *RW: Grand Grenade *Strategy: Use the last of your grenades on them. *Location: Clozer Woods Sub-Gate Part 6 - Midair Strike After the fight, go to the Control Room. Activate the cards. Main Gate opens. Leave. Go home. You're then attacked by the Bonnes. *Boss: Five Draches. *RB: Laser, Sniper Range, Power Raiser Omega *RW: Machine Buster, Active Buster *Strategy: Kill... *Location: Mid-air Then you fight the Gesellschaft. *Boss: Gesellschaft *RB: Same as before *RW: Same as before *Strategy: Aim for the wings and hull. Afterwards, hit the skull marking. *Location: Mid-air Then you fight a bird. *Boss: Focke-Wulf *RB: Same as before *RW: Same as before *Strategy: When it flies above you, use the Machine Buster. Anywhere else, fire your regular buster in front of it. *Location: Mid-air. Part 7 - Old City Leave the ship for the Main Gate. Right now, it has: *Zenny- Maybe 15,000? *Items of the Main Gate- Shiny Red Object, Blunted Drill, Autofire Barrel, Buster Unit Omega. *Items of the Portal 1/Portal 2/Main Gate Link: Generator Part. Go to the room with the machine. Activate the Sub-Cities. Go to the room that leads to Building 88. Go in for... *Boss: Bruno *RB: Auto Battery, Buster Unit Omega, Laser *RW: Machine Buster, Active Buster, Shining Laser *Strategy: Hit the skinny center for HP damage. Anywhere else will damage/destroy the weapon. *Location: Old City Part 8 - Uptown Go into this Sub-City and the one Downtown. Defeat all enemies to open the building with the Watcher/Sleeper/Dreamer keys. In Uptown, it's Sub-City has... *Boss: Guynie Toren *RB: Same as before *RW: Same as before *Strategy: Hit the opening. After 1/3 of its HP is gone, it'll blow up and keep going. *Location: Uptown's Sub-City Finale Go to the Main Gate. NOTE: If your 100% sure you'll win, DO NOT waste time and ammo killing enemies. Plus, make sure you have a Laser, Auto Battery, and Sniper Scope. Go all the way to the bottom. There's three doors. One per key. Use them. After the cutscene, go. In the only chest is the Power Stream. Now, switch your buster configuration to be: Power Stream, Auto Battery, and Sniper Scope. In the next room, there's a truck-sized refractor. Say, worth maybe a half-million? Keep going and save. I CANNOT STRESS THIS ENOUGH!!!!!! Final Boss time. There's no time limit, even if Juno says you have five minutes. GO!!!!! *Final Boss Part 1: Normal MegaMan Juno *RB: I explained that to you. *RW: Shining Laser(preferably maxed out) *Strategy: Just hit him and be extremely, extremely careful. *Location: Main Gate His body, minus the head explodes. He grabs a new body. *Final Boss Part 2: Giant MegaMan Juno *RB: Same as before *RW: Same as before *Strategy: His attack range is huge! This is where the Jet Skates are handy. If he jumps or launches fire or something, you'll be able to not be hit. *Location: Main Gate YOU WIN!!! Side Quests Jim's Hideout *Rewards: X Buster, Marlwolf Shell, Broken Circuits, Old Heater *Requirements: Get Class A License. Go to the house on the eastern side of the Yass Plains. Talk to Jim. Say yes. Talk to the construction worker in front of the bank. The rest should appear to you... Museum Duties *Rewards: Prism Crystal *Requirements: All artifacts and open Uptown. Talk to the woman painting the picture in front of the boat shop. Say the painting could use some red. Go to the woman's clothing shop and ask the woman at the check-out counter. Go to the artist. Look under Normal Items for the artifacts. After giving the curator all/most of the artifacts, leave, come back, and talk to the girl in the green dress for the Prism Crystal. The Hospital *Rewards: Flower Pearl *Requirements: 15,000 zenny and Uptown unlocked Talk the girl in the wheelchair in the lobby. Talk to the receptionist. Go to Ira's room. Talk to the nurse. Go to City Hall. Donate 15,000 to the hospital. Go to Ira's room for the flower pearl. The Pregnant Woman *Rewards: Sun-light *Requirements: Unlock the Main Gate. Talk to the vegetable store owner. Go to the area to the right of the Portal. Take her to the hospital. Leave, go back in, and talk to the owner. Police Duty #1 *Rewards: Bomb and Plastique *Requirements: Get the yellow refractor and Jump Springs Talk to the Inspector. Go Downtown. One bomb is on the ground, another on the roof. Police Duty #2 *Rewards: Arm Supporter *Requirements: A little after the first one. Talk to the Inspector. Go to the flustered man. Go to the electronics shop. Talk to the owner. Go to the baker and talk to her. Go to the library and talk to the librarian. Go to the kid in front of the soda machine. Talk to the kid near the trash an several times. Give the Inspector the cash. The Robbery *Rewards: Light MegaMan, 20,000 Zenny, and Burger Shop OR Dark MegaMan and 200,000 Zenny. *Requirements: Beat Bruno, have a repaired library, bank, and police station, obtain the Jet Skates. Watch the Flutter's TV. Go Downtown. Destroy the red car. Here's a decision: Take the cash (pick up the case and head to the gate) for the second reward or give the Inspector the cash for Reward #1. Normal Items *List of Mega Man Legends items Usable Items Invention Items Museum Items Side-Quest Items Roll's Gifts Special Items Needed Not needed Special Weapons Key: *Made with *Enhanceable stats *Attack : *Energy : *Range : Stat graphs. Xs denote original stat *Rapid : *Special : *Total cost to upgrade: *Ammo: *Rating: x/10 *Function: Normal Arm *Attack :XXX) *Energy :XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX) *Range :) *Rapid :XXXXXXX) *Special :XXX) *Total cost to upgrade: Nothing! *Infinity shots (although your legs could certainly get tired after a while) *Rating: 1/10 *Function: A Kick Splash Mine *You can enhance ATK and ENG *Attack :XXXXX) 2) 2 = 3,000 *Energy :XXX)2)3) 2 = 800 3 = 1,600 *Range :) *Rapid :XXXXXXX) *Special :XXX) *Total cost to upgrade: 5,400 Zenny *Energy: Level 1: 24; level 2: 32; level 3: 48 *Rating: 3.2/10 *Function: Makes land mines that blow up on contact or blow up in 30 seconds Active Buster *Guidance Unit *You can enhance everything *Attack :XXXXXXX)2) 3) 4) 2 = 30,000 3 = 85,000 4 = 200,000 *Energy :XXXXX) 2) 3) 4) 2 = 5,000 3 = 35,000 4 = 990,000 *Range :XXXXX)2) 3) 4) 2 = 20,000 3 = 60,000 4 = 100,000 *Rapid :XXXXXXXXX) 2) 3) 4) 2 = 8,000 3 = 28,000 4 = 84,000 *Special :XXXXXXX) 2) 3) 4) 2 = 5,000 3 = 30,000 4 = 60,000 *Special- Increases homing skill. *Total cost to upgrade: 1,760,000 Zenny *Energy: Level 1: 32; level 2: 56; level 3: 96; level 4: Infinity *Rating: 8.6/10 *Function: Shoot homing missiles Grand Grenade *Bomb Schematic *You can enhance ATK, ENG, and RNG *Attack :XXXXXXXXX) 2) 2 = 100,000 *Energy :X)2) 3) 2 = 50,000 3 = 150,000 *Range :XXX)2)3) 2 = 14,000 3 = 30,000 *Rapid :XXX) *Special :XXX) *Total cost to upgrade: 344,000 Zenny *Energy: Level 1: 8; level 2: 16; level 3: 32 *Rating: 7/10 *Function: Throw powerful grenades that can blow up the false wall in the Clozer Woods Sub-Gate Powered Buster *Cannon Kit *You can enhance ATK, ENG, and RNG *Attack :XXXXXXX) 2) 3) 2 = 3,500. 3 = 11,000 *Energy :XXX) 2) 2 = 5,000 *Range :XXXXXXX) 2) 3) 4) 2 = 1,600. 3 = 3,200. 4 = 6,400 *Rapid :XXX) *Special :XXX) *Total cost to upgrade: 29,700 Zenny *Energy: Level 1: 16; level 2: 32. *Rating: 4.8/10 *Function: Shoot bullets that can blow up the false wall in the Clozer Woods Sub-Gate Machine Buster *Blumebear Parts *You can enhance every aspect of this weapon. *Attack :XXX) 2) 3) 2 = 3,400 3 = 10,000 *Energy :XXXXXXXXX) 2) 3) 4) 2 = 3,000 3 = 8,000 4 = 12,000 *Range :XXXXX)2) 2 = 2,600 *Rapid :XXXXXXXXX) 2) 3) 2 = 5,000 3 = 10,000 *Special :XXXXXXX) 2) 3) 2 = 1,200 3 = 2,000 *Special- increases the spread of the shots. *Total cost to upgrade: 67,200 Zenny. *Energy: Level 1: 128; level 2: 192; level 3: 288; level 4: 400 *Rating: 5.4/10 *Function: Shoot rapid-fire bullets Grenade Arm *Grenade Kit *You can enhance ATK, ENG, RNG, and RPD *Attack :XXXXX) 2) 2 = 6,500 *Energy :XXXXX)2)3)4) 2 = 1,200 3 = 4,000 4 = 8,000 *Range :XXXXX)2)3) 2 = 1,400 3 = 5,000 *Rapid :XXXXXXX)2)3) 2 = 2,000 3 = 3,000 *Special :XXX) *Total cost to upgrade: 31,100 Zenny *Energy: Level 1: 24; level 2: 32; level 3: 40; level 4: 48 *Rating: 2.7/10 *Function: Throw grenades that can bounce off of walls Drill Arm *Blunted Drill *You can enhance ATK, and ENG *Attack :XXXXXXX) 2) 3) 2 = 3,000. 3 = 8,000 *Energy :XXXXX) 2) 3) 2 = 5,000. 3 = 12,000 *Range :) *Rapid :XXXXXXX) *Special :XXX) *Total cost to upgrade: 28,000 *Energy: Level 1: 1,800; level 2: 3,600; Level 3: Infinity *Rating: 3.2/10 *Function: Get close to enemies to hurt them OR blow up all walls that are in ruins. They are purple on the mini-map. Vacuum Arm *Broken Propeller, Broken Vacuum, Broken Cleaner *You can enhance ENG, RNG, and SPC *Attack :) *Energy :XXXXXXX) 2) 2 = 1,000 *Range :XXXXX) 2) 3) 2 = 500 3 = 1,000 *Rapid :XXXXXXX) *Special :XXXXXXX) 2) 3) 4) 2 = 500 3 = 2,500 4 = 5,000 *Special- Increases suction speed. *Total cost to upgrade: 10,500 Zenny *Energy: Level 1: 1,800; level 2: Infinity *Rating: 8.9/10 *Function: Suck up zenny Shining Laser *X Buster, Prism Crystal, Weapon Plans *You can enhance ATK, ENG, and RNG *Attack :XXXXXXX) 2) 3) 4) 2 = 50,000 3 = 100,000 4 = 250,000 *Energy :XXX) 2) 3) 4) 2 = 50,000 3 = 100,000 4 = 200,000 *Range :XXXXX)2)3) 2 = 25,000 3 = 60,000 *Rapid :XXXXXXX) *Special :XXX) *Total cost to upgrade: 835,000 Zenny *Energy: Level 1: 600; level 2: 1,000; level 3: 1,800; level 4: Infinity *Rating: 11/10 *Function: Shoot a laser so highly focused that it'll keep going Blade Arm *Pen Light and Zetsabre *You can enhance ATK, ENG, and RNG *Attack :XXXXXXXXX) 2) 3) 2 = 4,000 3 = 8,000 *Energy :XXXXX)2)3) 2 = 1,000 3 = 2,000 *Range :)2)3)4) 2 = 3,000 3 = 8,000 4 = 12,000 *Rapid :XXX) *Special :XXX) *Total cost to upgrade: 38,000 Zenny *Energy: Level 1: 32; level 2: 64; level 3: 128 *Rating: 5.2/10 *Function: Simply shoots a laser-wave Shield Arm *Mystic Orb and Marlwolf Shell *You can enhance ENG and SPC *Attack :) *Energy :XXX)2)3) 4) 2 = 12,000 3 = 24,000 4 = 36,000 *Range :) *Rapid :XXXXXXX) *Special :XXXXXXX) 2) 2 = 20,000 *Special- Increase shield size. *Total cost to upgrade: 92,000 Zenny *Energy: Level 1: 300; level 2: 450; level 3: 600; level 4: 1,200 *Rating: 6.8/10 *Function: Protection Spread Buster *Ancient Book and Arm Supporter *You can enhance ATK, ENG, RNG, and SPC *Attack :XXXXXXXXXXXXX) 2) 3) 2 = 45,000 3 = 89,000 *Energy :XXX)2)3) 2 = 18,000 3 = 30,000 *Range :X)2) 2 = 12,000 *Rapid :XXX) *Special :XXXXXXX) 2) 3) 2 = 20,000 3 = 35,000 *Special- Increase bombs. (Level 1:3; 2:5; 3:7) *Total cost to upgrade: 249,000 Zenny *Energy: Level 1: 16; level 2: 24; level 3: 32 *Rating: 7.8/10 *Function: Shoots bombs with a good, wide range Total Maxing Out Cost: 3,489,900 zenny Buster Parts Note: +7 means ATK, ENG, or RNG maxed. +4 maxes out Rapid |Power Blaster R||Bomb||Sidequest||ATK +2, RPD +1 |- |Power Blaster L||Plastique||Sidequest|| ATK +2, RNG +1 Cash Tips #Play the minigames(See section 13) #Go into a dungeon with the Vacuum Arm. #Do SQ 7. #Sell stuff that makes useless items. You should only have the recommended special weapons ONLY. #When refilling an Energy Canteen, instead buy one more unit for it. Saves a couple hundred zenny in the long run. #In Apple Market, there's a can. Kicking it into the Jetlag Bakery gets you 1,000 zenny. Health Tips #Rolling makes you temporarily invincible. #Kick soda machines for a free coke. #Instead of using an Energy Canteen unit, if you can, go out, buy one Life Gauge unit. #ALWAYS buy a Flak/Kevlar Jacket. AND USE IT!!!!! #Instead of running to escape, JET SKATE! #Instead of running around to dodge, Jump Springs and shoot! #When fighting an enemy controlled by a Servbot, after defeating the enemy shoot down the Servbot (two shots) and then kick them three time for three energy cubes.) Easy Mode Exclusives Requirements: Win Normal in less than 3 hours OR beat hard mode. You'll get: *Jet Skates at the very start. Chests are already open. *A unique Buster Part: Buster Max. *And quadruple zenny (x4)! See section 19 for values. Hard Mode Exclusives Requirements: Beat Normal mode in as much time as it takes. You'll get: *Double damage (to you). *And ALL enemies have double HP. So the effects of armor are: *Flak Jacket: -12.5% or minus 1/8 *Kevlar Jacket: -25% or minus 1/4 *Kevlar Jacket Omega: -37.5% or minus 3/8 Minigames All of these are in Uptown( KTOX building) : *Beast Hunter **Rewards: RANK D-1,000 Z; C-2,000 Z; B-3,000 Z; A-Zetsabre/4,000+ Z *Balloon Fantasy **MML1_132** **Rewards: D-1,000 Z; C-2,000 Z; B-3,000 Z; A- Mystic Orb/4,000+ Z *Racing- Straight Course* **Rewards: D-1,000 Z; C-1,100 Z; B-1,200 Z; A-Music Box/1,300+ Z *Racing- Left Curve Course* **Rewards: D-2,000 Z; C-2,100 Z; B-2,200 Z; A-Omni-Unit/2,300+ Z *Racing- Technical Course* **Rewards: D-3,000 Z; C-3,100 Z; B-3,200 Z; A-Giant Horn/3,300+ Z *= Need Jet Skates. Talk to man in blue shirt. MegaMan Ethics Good You'll turn lighter by doing good: *Giving Roll stuff *Donating to the construction effort *Return the trunk (SQ 7) gives 20,000 Z *Do the other police missions *Playing minigames *Giving the museum stuff *Doing SQs 1-6 Effects on lighter MegaMan: Affects how people talk about you. Bad You'll turn darker by doing evil: *Blowing up soda machines (may give free coke 100 Z) *Kicking the soda can into the Jetlag Bakery (gives 1,000 Z) *Taking the trunk for yourself (SQ 7) gives 200,000 Z *Blowing up the TV blimp (Baby Bonne Boss) Effects on Dark MegaMan: Stronger kicks, affects how people talk about you. Ruins and their locations Portals #Portal 1 - Outside the south end of Apple Market; north of the Flutter. #Portal 2 - South of the Flutter; North of South Cardon #Portal 3 - Outside the entrance to the tunnel to the Clozer Woods Sub-Gate; near flower; north of the TO PART TWO tunnel. Sub-Gates and Main Gate #Cardon - South of Portal 2 #Lake Jyun - Travel by boat. #Clozer Woods - Travel by Flutter #Main Gate - South of Old City Sub-Cities #Downtown - Close to north gate. #Uptown - In front of the museum. #Old City - Defeat Bruno and look at the building in the building in which you saw Bruno. Other Entrances #Downtown **MML1_1551** - Look at the brown thing near the northern intersection. Links #Portal 1/Portal 2/Main Gate - South of Portal 1 entrance; need Jump Springs for Portal 2; need Drill Arm for Main Gate. #Portal 2/Portal 3/ Clozer Woods Sub-Gate - Go to Portal 3. Go through the walls with the Drill Arm. #Portal 2/Lake Jyun Sub-Gate - Go to Portal 2. Use Drill Arm to barrel through pillars after spider tunnel. #Portal 2/Cardon Sub-Gate - Go to the sub-gate. East of the entrance, Jump Spring up the ledge. #Downtown/Portal 1 - Go to the Downtown entrance and keep going through. Enemies Some names are made up. Money ratings (based on normal/hard modes): *Stupid: 0-250 Z *Bad: 250-500 Z *Fair: 500-2,000 Z *Good: 2,000-5,000 Z *Great: 5,000-10,000 Z *Awesome: 10,000+ Z Normal Enemies Horokko *Area: Portals 1 + 2, first dungeon *Attacks: Spin, bomb, rush *Zenny: Stupid Red Horokko *Area: Portal 3, Lake Jyun, Main Gate, Sub-Cities *Attacks: Spin, fireball, rush *Zenny: Fair Sharukurusu (Green) *Area: Portal 2, Cardon, Clozer Woods *Attacks: Rush then a screw *Zenny: Fair Mirumijee *Area: Portal 2, Portal 1, first dungeon *Attacks: Tackle *Zenny: Stupid Bronze Spider *Area: Portal 2, Lake Jyun *Attacks: Tackle *Zenny: Fair Arukoitan and Orudakoitan *Areas: Portals 1-2, Sub-Cities *Attacks: Rush, fire (Controlled) *Zenny: Stupid (Controller); Bad/Fair (Controlled) NOTE: These two appear together. The sitting one controls. Killing the controller first reduces money from the controlled. Green Tank *Areas: Sub-Cities, Main Gate *Attacks: Bombs, straight/homing/swirling fire *Zenny: Good Foo-Roo *Areas: Cardon, Lake Jyun, Main Gate *Attacks: Explosion on contact *Zenny: Stupid Shekuten *Areas: Portals 2 and 3 *Attacks: Explosion after crossing its path. *Zenny: Stupid Mimic *Areas: Portals 2 and 3 *Attacks: 3 bombs *Zenny: Good Miroc *Areas: Portal 2, Clozer Woods *Attacks: Jump-tackle *Zenny: One colored crystal (50-500 Z) Gold Shield *Areas: Clozer Woods, Portal 2 *Attacks: Fireball *Zenny: Good Leopold *Areas: Yass Plains, South Cardon *Attacks: Machine gun, bombs *Zenny: Fair Gun Battery *Areas: Yass Plains, South Cardon *Attacks: Bomb *Zenny: Bad Single Dungeon Exclusives Silver Tower *Area: Portal 2 *Attacks: Rolls NOTE: This thing is invincible Barrier Tower *Area: First dungeon Cannam (first type) *Area: First dungeon *Attacks: Landing and bomb *Zenny: Bad Cannam (second type) *Area: Clozer Woods *Attacks: Landing and bomb *Zenny: Fair Karumuna Bash *Area: Clozer Woods (as boss), Main Gate. *Attacks: Firestream and tackle *Zenny: Great NOTE: They always appear in groups of three Platinum Shield *Area: Main Gate *Attacks: Fireball *Zenny: Good Golden Spider *Area: Main Gate *Attacks: Tackle *Zenny: Great Jakko *Area: Cardon *Zenny: Stupid Jakko Nest *Area: Cardon *Zenny: Awesome Yellow & Red Such Geräts *Area: Lake Jyun *Attacks: Missile (Yellow); Torpedoes (Red) Red Draches *Area: Downtown *Attacks: Dual firestream *Zenny: Bad Gray Draches *Area: Mid-air battle-part one *Attacks: Dual firestream Sharukurusu (Red) *Area: Sub-City *Attacks: Screw *Zenny: Good Sharukurusu (Blue) *Area: Lake Jyun *Attacks: Screw *Zenny: Fair NOTE: He is invisible Two-armed Hanmuru Doll *Area: Portal 2 *Attacks: Rocket Punch, Dual-arm explosion *Zenny: Great Firushudot *Area: Lake Jyun *Attacks: Emerging tackle, sonic wave *Zenny: Great Orudakoitan (solo) *Area: Portal 3 *Attacks: Fireball *Zenny: Bad Yellow & Red Möbelwagen *Area: City Hall *Attacks: Tackle *Zenny: Fair NOTE: Yellow attacks nearest building; Red attacks City Hall Pink, Blue & Orange Hornisses *Area: City Hall *Attacks: Aerial Bombing *Zenny: Good NOTE: These bring more tanks Bosses One-Armed Hanmuru Doll *Area: First Dungeon *Attacks: Pound Yellow, Red & Blue Blumebears / 2 Draches *Area: Downtown *Attacks: Machine Gun, bomb *Zenny: Good (Bots); Bad (Drachs) Ferdinand *Area: Downtown *Attacks: Circular bomb, Straight/Homing/Circular Fire, Firewave Bon Bonne *Area: City Hall *Attacks: Party Blower, Slap, Homing Missiles Marlwolf *Area: Clozer Woods's Sub-Gate Entrance *Attacks: Green Beam, Bombs( 1 or 5) Balkon Gerät *Area: Lake Jyun *Attacks: Missile, bomb, green beam Garudoriten *Area: Lake Jyun Sub-Gate's Refractor Room *Attacks: Dive, kick, sonic wave *Zenny: AWESOME!!! 3 Karumuna Bashs *Area: Clozer Woods Sub-gate *Attacks: Tackle, Firestream *Zenny: Great NOTE: There's three (red, blue, gray) and they always appear together. The Bonne Family's Gesellschaft *Area- Mid-air Part 1: 5 Draches *Attacks: Dual Firestream Part 2: The Gesellschaft *Attacks: Bombs and green beam NOTE: The weak points are the engines, the hull, and the skull marking. You can destroy the cannons. Part 3: Focke-Wulf *Attacks: Dual/Random Firestream, three missiles Bruno *Area: Old City *Attacks: Two green beams, bombs, homing missiles NOTE: You can destroy his weapons. The middle skinny part hurts his health. Guynie Toren *Area Uptown's Sub-City *Attacks: Releases Firebots and Green Screws Final Boss: MegaMan Juno *Area: Main Gate Control Room First Form: *Attacks: Dual/Circular Rainbow Fist, Jump, Explosion then sonic wave, tackle Second Form: *Attacks: Fireball/wave, tackle, jump Cool Stuff Endless Fall Requirements: Red Refractor, Jump Springs Go on top of the Flutter. Jump on the fin. Jump towards the forest and keep going. Use WALKIE TALKIE to get back. ( it's actually not endless. you stop at one point and bounce back up. if you watch the clouds you will see they begin to go down the screen instead of up it. and if you turn 180 degrees after jumping you can see the flutter and forest behind you when you bounce back up.) Endless Cash Requirements: Beat Bruno, ?Have one game over? (Need clarification) Go to Data in the Flutter. Ask him and say, "I keep losing fights." He should give you 100 Z. Say no. You get 1,000 Z. If you say no to his next question, you'll keep getting 1,100 Z as long as you like. But if you say yes, you'll have a total of 56,100 Z. You WILL NOT be able to do it again this way, though... Sucks, eh? A bird in the hand is worth... three in the trashcan!?! Requirements: Access to the Yass Plains. Kick the trashcan in front of Jim's hideout. Data's Secret " The faster you play or the harder it is, the easier it will become." In other words, if you beat NORMAL in three hours or less, you get EASY mode. Also, if you beat HARD, you get EASY. Money Table This seems useless, but it helps to know how quickly you can get cash. NOTE: This only works with money dropped by Reaverbots! Well, there you go. 100% Completion Requirements Yu can consider yourself an owner of the 100% Completion Award, heh heh, when you have the following: *Do all Side Quests (See section 4). *Be completely dark or light (See section 14). *OWN all Buster Parts (excluding the Buster Max if you're not on Easy) (See section 8). *Have all BUYABLE (which means only Junk Shop ones) normal items (See section 5). *Have all and maxed out all special items (See section 6). *Have all and maxed out all weapons (See section 7). *Give Roll all gifts (See section 5, sub-section 5). *Have all buildings of Kattelox Island repaired. *Find every single treasure. *Have a number one record on all minigames. *End with max zenny. *Unlock the Burger Shop (See section 4, sub-section 7). *Have the cat at the Flutter. (See section 5, sub-section 5). Doing that will mean that you have 100% completion of MegaMan Legends! Category:Game walkthroughs